


spaceprincesswrites one shot collection

by too_much_coffee



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: (in the context of recovery but still), Allergies, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, M/M, implied character death in chapter three, mention of drug abuse in chapter one, mention of past character death (he's fine now tho)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 10:04:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_much_coffee/pseuds/too_much_coffee
Summary: A collection of one shots from my old tumblr fan fiction blog, @spaceprincesswrites. Multi-fandom, multi-ship, all SFW. All ships will be tagged.





	1. "I am so lucky to love you." (Jason Todd/Roy Harper)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by rosewileson on tumblr, who asked for jayroy with the prompt, "I am so lucky to love you."
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: canon-typical violence, mentions of past character death, mentions of past drug addiction.

Jason can never pinpoint the exact moment he knew that he was in love with his best friend. It was more like a series of steps, a gradual fall until all of a sudden he was head over heels. Sometimes, on nights when he can’t sleep, he’ll lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling and listening to Roy breathing evenly next to him, and remember.

He’s pretty sure he liked Roy before he even registered that he liked guys.

When they first met he hadn’t been Robin for very long, and Roy was the cool older kid who had been doing this sidekick thing for much longer. He’d been intimidated, even though Speedy couldn’t have been more than two years older than him and had an outfit that was at least as stupid as his. (He wondered if the Justice League had a competition to see who could get their proteges to wear the most embarrassing costume.) He’d felt shy, which wasn’t like him, and he’d wanted to impress this guy, wanted his approval. He’d shrugged it off, told himself it was just the pressure of being the new kid.

Those feelings made a lot more sense a couple of years later, when Bruce sent him on a mission alone with Roy and he realized in the middle of a fight that he had a crush on the boy fighting beside him. He had a crush on someone who called himself Speedy. He was screwed.

Then again, when the fight ended and Roy grabbed his face and pulled him in for an I-can’t-believe-we’re-still-alive kiss, Jason got the sneaking suspicion that his crush may have been requited. He wasn’t sure which was more embarrassing – having feelings for someone who went by Speedy and wore THAT hat, or having feelings for someone who fought crime in what basically amounted to a green speedo. He supposed they were even.

Life was not kind to either of them in the years that followed. Jason is still haunted by memories of what it had felt like to die, and yet he often wonders if he wasn’t the luckier of the two. Roy doesn’t like to talk about his addiction or the years it had consumed, but Jason knows enough. He knows that it’s nothing short of a miracle that the man he loved survived those years, let alone come out of them a better person.

It was easy to rekindle their friendship, even after all the years and all the hardships that had separated them. Working with Roy was second nature, trusting him was easy. And if both of them blatantly ignored their brief romantic history in order to keep the newly-formed partnership from turning awkward, then so what?

It wasn’t until a particularly spectacular failure, one that had very nearly resulted in both of their deaths, that Jason got tired of waiting and pretending not to feel anything. He’d already died with regrets once – he’d be damned if he was going to do it again.

He’d meant to talk about his feelings, get it all out there, and move forward like rational adults, but he was still high on adrenaline and filled with relief that both of them were still alive, and somehow he ended up going in for a kiss instead. And once he started kissing Roy, it was really hard to stop. So he didn’t.

They didn’t have the talk until the next morning, and when they did it was hardly the lengthy, complicated conversation that Jason has planned out in his head.

He started out with a deep breath, mentally preparing his spiel. “So, you know I’m in love with you, right?”

“Uh, yeah.” Roy offered a lopsided grin. “You made that pretty clear last night, Jay.”

“And you…?” Jason trailed off, unsure how to finish the question.

Roy snorted. “Do you really have to ask?”

“So we’re…?”

“Guess so.” Roy’s grin spread a little wider before he turned his attention back to his coffee.

Jason is stirred from his memories by a soft movement next to him, Roy turning over in his sleep, slinging an arm around his hips to pull him closer. He lifts his head, not quite awake. “Jay? You okay?”

“Yeah.” Jason rolls onto his side, their noses almost touching. “Just thinking.”

Roy nods, blinking the sleep from his eyes. “What about?”

“Just…” Jason leans in, nuzzling closer with a content sigh. “I am so lucky to love you.”

“Back at’cha, Jay.” Roy smiles and it’s the most beautiful thing Jason has ever seen.

Jason leans forward, giving him a soft, chaste kiss. “Sorry for waking you. Go back to sleep.”

“Mmmkay.” Roy gives him one last sleepy grin before closing his eyes. “Love you.”

“I love you, too. But you know that.” Jason settles down next to him, knowing that there will be no nightmares tonight.


	2. Benadryl (Jason Todd/Roy Harper)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was anonymously requested on tumblr. No trigger warnings for this one unless you count germs?

“America’s most effective allergy medication, my ass.” Roy glares at the Benadryl packaging and its colorful lies before tossing it onto the coffee table with a sigh. “You need to just go to bed, man. Sleep it off.”

“I’m fine.” Jason insists, except that he’s so congested it sounds like “I’m fibe.” Roy snorts.

“Shud up.” Jason growls, which would probably be a lot more intimidating if it wasn’t immediately followed by a sneeze. “‘S just allergies. ‘S not even thad bad.”

“You’re not fine.” Roy leans forward, a half-amused-half-exasperated expression on his face. “You’re high. Like, completely stoned. I can’t believe you got high on Benadryl without it actually helping your allergies at all.”

“I ab not high.” Jason says, glaring at Roy with watery red eyes. As if to prove his point, he pushes himself up off the couch and moves towards him.

And immediately slumps over, collapsing in a heap on their living room floor.

Roy can’t help but laugh as he helps his partner back onto the couch. “You were saying?”

“Fug off, Harber.” Jason manages, before sneezing several times in a row.

Roy deftly grabs the box of tissues off the coffee table and hands it over with a smirk. “You sound like Winnie the Pooh right now.”

Jason looks like he’s about to deliver a scathing reply, but is cut off by a loud, wet cough. He shoots Roy an icy look before noisily blowing his nose.

“You shouldn’t try to go out when you’re like this.” Roy runs a hand over Jason’s hair, matted from a feverish sweat inside his helmet. “You’re gonna get us both killed.”

Jason grunts, closing his red eyes. “‘S not true. Wouldn’ let anything habben to you.”

Roy rolls his eyes. “You’re even worse at flirting when you’re high. If you don’t go to sleep, I’m going to shoot you with a tranq arrow.”

“I’b not flirting. An’ I’b not sick.”

Roy doesn’t bother to reply. He doesn’t need to, because at that exact moment, Jason’s body is wracked by a sneezing fit that lasts for at least half a minute before it dissolves into pathetic sniffling.

Jason is quiet for a good couple of minutes, and Roy almost dares to hope that he’s finally going to give in and take a much needed nap. When he’s pretty sure that his partner is actually asleep, he stands up, wondering if they have anything still edible in their much-neglected fridge.

He freezes when he feels a cold hand grip his.

“I would die for you.”

Jason looks deadly serious, even though his eyes are watering and his nose is running and his cheeks are pink.

“I know, Jaybird.” Roy slowly sits down on the edge of the couch, moving his hand so Jason’s fingers can slide into the spaces between his own. “The feeling’s mutual, but you know that.”

Jason nods furiously. “You’re… you’re all I’ve got, you know? And I never tell you how much it means, how much I…”

He’s cut off by another sneeze. Roy realizes that his speech is a little clearer now, vaguely wonders if the Benadryl might be helping after all.

He moves a little closer across the couch cushions and Jason lifts his head, moving it to Roy’s lap. They stay there for a few moments, Roy combing his fingers through Jason’s hair while Jason grips his other hand like it’s a lifeline.

“I’m not… going anywhere. You know that, right?” Roy finally speaks, giving Jason’s hand a little squeeze. “I’m right here.”

“I know.” Jason lifts their entwined hands to his mouth, kisses the tops of Roy’s knuckles. “I just… I want you to know that you…” He seems unable to think of words for his feelings and huffs as if frustrated. “You’re really good. The best, actually. Just… I’m glad you’re here.”

Definitely still high, Roy thinks. But he smiles down at him anyway, this boy with sweaty black hair and a runny nose and a total disregard for his own health, and thinks that he might be the most beautiful person in the whole world.

“Are you going to kiss me?” Jason stares up at him, and for a moment his eyes look just a bit clearer.

“I can’t.” Roy smirks and gestures to the tissue box dirty tissues on the coffee table. “You’ve got germs.”

Jason actually pouts at that, and Roy thinks his heart might explode from how adorable it is. “I do not. It’s allergies. Not contagious.”

“I dunno.” Roy leans against the back of the couch. “You still look kinda gross, contagious or not.”

“Just get down here and kiss me, you asshole.”

Roy laughs at that one, and then he actually does bend down and kiss him. Jason’s lips are chapped and taste like cherry-flavored allergy medication and the kiss is clumsy and soft, and he’s pretty sure it’s the most incredible feeling he’s ever experienced.

After a few seconds he pulls away, a wide grin on his face. Jason blinks slowly, his breath a little heavier than it probably should be, even with his allergies.

“I love you,” He breathes, almost a sigh.

“I know.” Roy swoops in for another quick peck. “Love you too, Pooh Bear.”

“You are not allowed to call me that. ‘Jaybird’ is enough.”

“Too late. It’s stuck.”


	3. Not That Easy (Jason Todd/Tim Drake)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was anonymously requested on tumblr, for the prompts "Don't touch me" + "You're not getting rid of me that easy." 
> 
> I know that Jason and Tim's relationship has taken many forms across many different continuities, but for this one shot is based on a continuity where Tim is 2-3 years younger than Jason and the two did not meet until after Jason's return. Based on the comics I have read, I do not feel that they have a sibling dynamic, but other fans may have different interpretations and that's fine! (This is SFW but for the record, this one shot is set during Tim's Red Robin run, so both characters are well over 18 at this point.)
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: implied major character death, grief

“Don’t touch me,” Tim hisses, hunching his shoulders as he ducks away from Bruce’s hand.

“Tim.” Bruce sounds heartbroken and tired. “We all lost Jason. He was–”

“Stop.” Tim doesn’t mean for the word to sound so harsh but he can’t, he just can’t deal with hearing about what Jason was, past tense. He finds himself stumbling back, retreating. “I just… I need space, okay?”

Bruce nods like he understands, and Tim knows that he does. No one knows grief better than Bruce Wayne.

It’s not like he’s any better when he’s on his own. In fact, it’s probably worse when he’s alone, because he keeps seeing Jason’s face every time he closes his eyes and it hurts like ice in his chest and there’s nothing he can do to fix it.

Sometimes his dreams are a blessed escape, flashbacks of cold hands and chapped lips and fingers curling in dark hair, the essence of those fleeting moments when the two of them were allowed to feel safe and warm and together, and he wakes up with a hollow ache in his chest, a vital piece missing. Other nights his dreams aren’t so kind, and he finds himself reliving Jason’s last moments behind his eyelids, wide green eyes filled with a strange mix of panic and determination, screams echoing in his ears, blood all over his Red Robin suit, and he wakes up because he’s hyperventilating, his chest tight and each breath labored and painful. He isn’t sure which is worse.

They say that time heals wounds, but after six weeks Tim still feels lost and confused and so totally, dreadfully alone. He’s not, of course – Bruce and Alfred are constantly coming to check on him, reminding him that he’s home with his family and that life goes on, and Dick and Barbara stop by to visit him often with hugs and gentle words, and he appreciates it, he really does, but he can’t help but feel like the only person he needs right now is the one person he’s never going to see again.

Life goes on, of course. He finds himself spending more and more time on patrol, letting himself slip into autopilot as he takes refuge in his routine. And the frequent opportunities to punch people certainly don’t hurt, either.

He’s exhausted himself so thoroughly that he almost doesn’t hear his window creaking open in the early hours of the morning, after his patrol has ended but well before the sun is ready to come up.

It’s a reflex, rolling out of bed and tackling the person before he’s even fully awake. They go down easily, too easily in fact, and he pins them with little effort. Moonlight shines through the window, illuminating the attacker’s face, and Tim feels his heart stop cold.

Jason looks like he’s literally been to Hell and back, his face tired and marked with half-faded bruises, his hair a wild, tangled mess, but his eyes light up when he sees Tim, just like they always used to, and it hurts to see him.

“You’re dead.” Tim feels a knot in his throat and he thinks he might be sick. “I saw you die.”

“Sorry, Timmy. You’re not getting rid of me that easy.” Jason’s voice is hoarse and cracked, but it sounds like him. He smiles weakly, and Tim finds it increasingly difficult to hold back his tears.

“Are you…” He hesitates, his guard wavering. “Is it really you?”

“It’s me.” One of Jason’s hands brushes his cheek, the touch soft and comforting and unmistakably familiar.

Tim isn’t sure who moves first, but suddenly they’re embracing, desperately holding each other close. His face is buried in Jason’s chest and he’s crying but he doesn’t care, and he feels something wet in his hair and suspects that Jason is crying, too. They stay like that for several minutes, just silently holding each other close and listening to each other’s heartbeats, a reassurance that they are both alive and well.

Tomorrow there will be questions, and answers, and complicated explanations. But tonight they are safe, tonight they are together. And for now, that is more than enough.


	4. Small (Jason Todd/Tim Drake)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by the same Jaytim-loving anon on tumblr, for the prompts "You're so small" + "I can't breathe." Pure fluff. See previous chapter notes for disclaimers about my take on Jason and Tim's relationship and their age differences.

“You’re so small.” Jason mumbles the words through a wide grin, slinging an arm over his boyfriend to draw him closer. Outside, rain patters against the windows, thunder occasionally disturbing the calm of the late afternoon.

“I’m not even that small.” Tim protests, though he doesn’t make any effort to keep Jason from holding him close. “I’m just not as obnoxiously tall and broad as you.”

Jason snorts. “Sure babe.”

He mutters something else, but it’s muffled when he buries his face in Tim’s shoulder. Tim thinks he picks up the word “adorable” in there somewhere, but he ordains to ignore it, turning his attention back to the book in his hands.

Jason, apparently dissatisfied with being ignored for a book (and not even a good book, it was a nonfiction read about forensics), responds in the most mature way he can think of.

“Oh no.” He speaks in an emotionless monotone, slowly shifting more and more of his weight onto Tim. “Gravity is increasing on me. Can’t… fight…. Oh dear.”

“Jason, I can’t breathe.” Tim grunts, trying (and failing) to shove him off. “Get off.”

“Love to, but you’ll have to give me a hand.” Jason retorts with a grin as he rolls to the side, no longer crushing Tim’s ribcage.

That line gets him a half-hearted kick to the shin, but Tim is smiling as he rolls his eyes. “You’re the worst.”

“Is that why you’re dating me?” Jason moves to lean his head on Tim’s shoulder, dark curls tickling his neck.

“Mmm.” Tim picks his book back up, but makes no effort to hide the smile that lingers on his lips. “Must be.”

“Hey.” Jason’s tone drops from humorous to serious in the single syllable, causing Tim to look up at him.

Jason leans up, gently brushing his lips with Tim’s. It would have been a short, sweet kiss if Tim hadn’t pulled him back, kissing him deeper.

When they finally pull apart, Jason is smiling, a real, heartfelt smile, his eyes full and bright. “Love you.”

Tim’s cheeks are pink as he leans his forehead against his boyfriend’s. “I love you too.”


	5. Links for more stories

I do have several more one shots posted on [my old AO3 account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/binahlance/pseuds/binahlance), so if you'd like to read more of my stuff I'd definitely recommend checking that out. (Why did I make a new account instead of just posting my new content there? I forgot my login info and am lazy, to be honest.)

Stuff you'll find on that account: 

  * A multi-chapter Jason Todd/Tim Drake fic based on a combination of Battle for the Cowl and Arkham Knight that I really enjoyed writing but never bothered to finish. (ENEMIES TO FRIENDS TO LOVERS, BABEY!!!)
  * A Harley Quinn/reader two-parter featuring a supervillain meet-cute and a first date gone very wrong. 
  * The only non-superhero related fic I ever posted, a Voltron one shot where Shiro and Allura bond over their shared nightmares. (Not necessarily ship-y, but could be interpreted that way if you squint.)

All new fic will be posted on THIS account (as in, the one I posted this story from), so if you'd like to keep up with anything I post in the future, this would be the account to keep an eye on. :) 


End file.
